


Calling in Sick

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: Your boyfriend comes home to find you sick in bed, but he'll make sure to take care of you.





	Calling in Sick

It’s half past ten and you’ve been trying to no avail, for the better part of thirty minutes to go back to sleep. A part of you wants to get out of bed to get a glass of water to parch your dry throat, but you’re so tired. The sound of a door opening and closing followed by soft footsteps catches your attention. You listen for a bit as Kandomere quietly makes his way around the apartment. No doubt noting that you’ve already gone to bed. After a few minutes you can hear the gentle clink of his pocket watch that he keeps in his vest. The only sound betraying the silent elf’s approach. Without lifting your head you look at the open door to the bedroom. Kandomere is undoing the cuff of his dress shirt when he glances up and locks eyes with you. He stops just inside the doorway. You can see he’s no longer wearing his jacket and he’s stop fiddling with his sleeve. You want to greet him but can’t seem to find the energy for much more than a small sigh. 

Kandomere blinks a few times before tilting his head at you. He drops his arms to his sides and cautiously approaches you. Slowly he sits on the edge of the bed next to you. Kandomere reaches out a hand and touches the back of his hand to your forehead. Removing his hand, he then leans forward and kisses your forehead. Pulling back he meets your eyes, “How are you feeling?” he asks softly.  
You give a little shrug, “Tired,” you muster.  
Swallowing hard, “And my throat hurts, I wish I could go back to sleep.”  
“What time did you go to bed?” he questions.  
“Um,” you turn and squint at the alarm clock, “Three..no four,” you mutter turning back to him. His calm demeanor would fool most people but you know better. You can tell from the slight pinch between his brows that he’s worried. Worried about you.  
“Have you taken any medicine,” he asks.  
“What? No, I’m just tired,” you say. The elf’s eyebrows raise for a moment before knitting back together, “No. You’re sick,” he says sternly.  
“Nooo,” you moan pathetically.  
He sighs, “I’ll go get you some medicine,” he says standing up and walking away. “Wait,” you say reaching out to grab him, you miss, but he stops anyway.  
“Could you get me a glass of water too?” you ask.   
He smiles softly and nods. You watch as he leaves to go to the kitchen first. A few moments later he returns with what you requested. You sit up and take the glass from him. As you drink the water he then goes into the bathroom and you hear him open the medicine cabinet. You drink about half the glass before setting it on the bedside table. Kandomere returns shortly with a bottle of Nyquil and a thermometer. Seating himself back on the bed he hands you the thermometer first and then starts pouring you a dose of the Nyquil. Placing the thermometer under your arm, you wait for it to beep. After a moment it does and you remove it. Kandomere hands the medicine towards you and trades you the Nyquil for the thermometer. You down the medicine while he looks at the thermometer.  
“Well, you’re not running a fever, but your temperature is still a couple of degrees too low for a human,” he says.  
“Is that why I feel cold?” you ask.  
“I think that’s why you feel cold,” Kandomere agrees nodding.  
He takes the empty medicine cup from you and sets it on the bedside table next to the bottle along with the thermometer. You pick up the glass and take another sip to wash the taste of medicine out of your mouth before you set it back down. Settling back down onto the pillow, you pull the covers around you tightly.   
“I’m calling in tomorrow, there’s no way I’m leaving you alone like this,” he states. “I also need to see about getting you a doctor’s appointment as well.”   
“Thank you,” you mumble. He gives you a small smile back.   
Standing up Kandomere walks around to the other side of the bed where he finishes undressing. He pulls back the covers on his side and you glance over at him. You smile a bit when you see he’s undressed down to his underwear. You turn back around and close your eyes.   
You’re surprised by his arm wrapping around you as he slides over to your side to curl up next to you.   
“Kandomere?! But I’m sick!” you protest.  
“You’re also cold, you need the extra heat,” he replies, pressing a few kisses on your shoulder and back. You’re wearing a tank top so he has easy access to your bare skin.  
“Do you really want me to move?” he asks, his hot breath on your shoulder. You want to argue but… he’s warm. So warm.   
“No,” you reply softly. Kandomere presses another kiss to your shoulder. His warm hand slips under your shirt and rests itself on your stomach. You sigh happily.   
“I love you,” you mutter. “I love you, too” he replies, his thumb lightly stroking your abdomen, before finally settling himself against you.


End file.
